


Glamping With the Avengers

by am145999



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Swearing, minor tony bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am145999/pseuds/am145999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers(and you) have some vacation time and make the most of it by going glamping.Glamping=glamorous camping aka you get to sleep in a cabin and have amenities the you wouldn't have in a tent.What could possibly go wrong with no technology,an abundance of alcohol,campfires,and naturally Loki's mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Avengers Tower.Fury had given the whole team 2 months off. After Ultron’s attack and the clean up afterwards the vacation was well earned.Currently you and the rest of the Avengers were lounging around bored.”I’m so bored.Aren’t vacations supposed to be exciting?”Tony complained “Vacations are supposed to be relaxing,just be grateful we have this time off.”Steve said “Oh as if you aren’t bored too Capsicle?”Tony replied.Before Steve could reply Clint said “If you're so bored why don’t we go somewhere for vacation instead of complaining?”  
“Not a bad idea Bird Brain.We could go to my beach house.” Tony replied “How about instead of doing the same thing we do anytime we get some time off we mix it up a little?” Steve said “We could go to the cabin my family used to rent back in PA.I’m sure I can find the place if you guys are interested.The cabin is big enough that we’d all fit comfortably and discreet enough that we don’t have to worry about being mobbed by fans.”You said “That could be fun.I vote cabin” Natasha said “A cabin would be nice.We would be among nature and that is very relaxing.” Bruce added “I still prefer the beach house.”Tony grumbled “Why don’t we put it to a vote?”Bruce said being the peacemaker that he is. “Fine all those who want to go to an amazingly awesome beach house raise your hand!”Tony said while raising his hand no one else’s hands went up. “And those who want to go to a boring cabin in the middle of no where raise your hand.”Tony said while pouting.Everyone’s hands went up.  
“It would be nice to get away from the rabid fangirls for a change.” Pietro said(Yes he’s alive in this.I refuse to accept his death) “Haha I win.”You said while sticking your tongue out at Tony. “Better put that tongue away or else I’ll put it to better use.”Tony warned while wagging his eyebrows suggestively “You grabbed a spray bottle and quickly squirted Tony in the face “Bad Tony no suggestive comments!” “What the hell Y/N?!You can’t train me like a dog?”Tony said while wiping water from his face. You shrugged “Why not?You act like a horny dog anyway.” Everyone let out a laugh at that even Bucky and Wanda let out a chuckle. “She’s got you there man of Iron!” Thor yelled “What did we say about your indoor voice Thor?” Natasha chastised Thor “I apologize I will try to be quieter.”The God of Thunder said much quieter this time. “I’m done with this.I need a drink.”Tony said “Wait before you go I need your credit card to book the cabin.”You said before he could leave.He handed over the card surprisingly willingly,maybe he’s not as against this trip as he acts.  
“How long do we want to stay?” You asked the team minus Tony “A month would be good.If anyone wants to leave sooner they can.” Bruce suggested “Is that okay with everyone?” You asked everyone agrees to a month in one way or not. “Great I’ll go book it.I think we should be able to be there for the 4th of July.I’m sure you guys with all love it!” With that you skipped off.


	2. Your Story

A couple hours later you found yourself in the your room of the Avengers Tower going through some old photo albums.You hear a knock at the door.”Come in” you say.In came in Steve and Bucky.

“Oh hey guys.What’s up?” you ask.”We wanted to talk to you about this vacation.We never really did any camping or anything of the sort before joining the army and before that we never could afford a vacation.” Steve answers.

“What do you wanna know?” you ask “Well what is there to do there?” Bucky asks “There’s plenty to do.You came in at the right time.I was just looking through some old photos.Why tell you when I can just show you? you say as you look through the albums trying to find the right one. “Here we go.One day I need to find a better orginizational system.” you say as you hold the right album up.  
You motion for Bucky and Steve to sit on either side of you so you could show them both the pictures. You open the album to the first page “This is where we’ll be staying.” you say pointing to a photo of a rather large cabin more of a house really. You point to the next couple of photos explaining each one as you go “This is where we can fish and hike. This is the county fair,there’s stuff for each of us to do there. Here’s where we used to go horseback riding.” you continue explaining until you reached the end of the album.

“I think that about covers it.Any questions?” you ask setting the album back where it belongs. “Just one,but I’m sorry if it’s a bit personal.You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but I couldn’t help but notice what started out as family photos dwindled down to only your sister and you father with the occasional photo of the three of you.” Bucky said

You sigh thinking about how you would explain “Well my mom was the photographer for the most part so that’s why you don’t see many of her.As for the photos changing....” you hesitate “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want” Steve says gently “No no its okay.You should know afterall we are a team.The photos changed because my family changed more specifically my father changed.Him and my sister grew closer while my mother and I grew more distant from them.My father always wanted a son and my sister was as close as he’s was gonna get. She was the athletic one who was into whatever he did whether it was fishing or shooting sporting clays. While my mother and I would go off and go to the zoo or go to yard sales.It just got worse as my father decided drugs were the way to go and started living a double life.In the end him and my mother got divorced.We moved in with my grandmother and my father and sister stayed where we had been living.It was after that I learned that I had the power to control the elements” you finished 

Steve and and Bucky hesitated before saying anything.”Y/N..” “Before you say anything I don’t want sympathy.Its what made me into who I am today.If anyone should be receiving sympathy its you two especially you Buck.You’ve both been to hell and back.” you cut them off.

“Thank you for telling us Y/N.I’m really looking forward to this trip now.Its going to be a lot of fun to go to where you had a lot of good times.” Steve said “I agree with Steve. I think its going to exactly what all of need.” Bucky said. As they moved to leave you stood up to close the door behind them. “See you guys later.You better start packing,we’ll be leaving before you know it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.I was hoping to have more chapters posted by now but everytime I go to write I just draw a blank.Thanks again for reading and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.


	3. Cabins and fun

(Timeskip to when it’s time to leave for vacation)  
Thanks to Tony refusing to let one of his precious limos get dirty everyone had to pair up and take individual cars. Natasha,Clint,Wanda,and Pietro were together in one car.While Bruce,Tony,Steve,and Bucky were in another leaving you with Thor and Loki.  
“Okay load up everyone we have a long and boring drive ahead of us.”Tony shouted. Everyone got in the cars and started the roughly 5 hour trip to the cabin. In your car Thor and Loki were arguing over what music to play. “Y/N tell Loki we’re listening to rock on this car ride!” Thor whined “You idiot Y/N has far better taste in music than that.She’ll agree that classic is much better stupid rock.” Loki countered. As those two continued to fight you slowly counted to ten in your head to calm down. “ENOUGH you two!Driver picks the music,passengers shut their mouths and deal with it.” as you said that they both quieted down immediately.You chose (insert favorite music) to listen to. 

A little while later Thor and Loki started up again only this time it was because Thor was taking up too much room according to Loki. “Move over you big oaf.Your hogging up the whole backseat” Loki yelled “I am not hogging the whole seat you have plenty of room.” “Plenty of room for a mouse” By this point you were getting seriously annoyed with the two of them “Can’t you two get along for 5 minutes? If you two can’t get along for the rest of the ride I’m turning this car around and canceling this entire trip!Got it?” Both apologized and said that they’d behave. Thankfully after that little incident the rest of the car ride remained uneventful.

When you finally got to the cabin everyone was in a big rush to get everything unloaded and relax. After everyone’s luggage was unloaded and everyone figured out sleeping arrangement you gathered in the living room of the cabin. You were all discussing what you could do tomorrow.

“We could hike or go fishing tomorrow.” Clint suggested. “Ewww who wants to touch nasty fish or nature in general.” Tony complained “You do realize that we are surrounded by nature right,Stark?” Natasha quipped “There is a fair tomorrow,we could go to that.They will have fireworks for the 4th of July,plenty of rides, and delicious carnival food.It would be a good way to start the vacation” you pointed out trying to be the peacemaker. “I agree with Y/N,a fair would be the best way to start the vacation.” Pietro sided with you. Wanda naturally agreed with her twin and the other members of the team followed suit. 

“Now as for tonight why don’t we make a nice bonfire roast some marshmallows,and drink some alcohol?” you said. “You brought alcohol?Oh please tell me you brought the good stuff Y/N.” Tony practically begged “But of course.How else am I supposed to deal with your crazy ass for a whole month?” you said with a wink. “My crazy ass!?What about Terminator,or Reindeer Games,or Madam Mim?” Tony once again whined. “Bucky isn’t crazy he’s a sweetheart.You just manage to piss him off by messing with his arm.Once again with Loki you just piss him off.As for Wanda I wouldn’t say she’s crazy I’d say its more of you pissing her off again.Which for the record is extremely hard,I’ve tried.” you said with a smirk. “Hmmm there seems to be a theme going on here,namely you pissing people off Stark.”Natasha said “Oh shut up.Instead of picking on me why don’t we just get stuff ready for the bonfire.It’ll be dark soon anyway.” Tony said while going outside.

After the sun set the team walked out to the backyard with various bonfire essentials.Thor set the cooler he had been carrying near the logs that will function as seats. While the others set up a table for the food and drinks,you handed out the roasting forks.When you handed Thor his he asked “What is this?” “Its a roasting fork.You skewer a hotdog or a marshmallow.You then roast it over the fire.” you explained.You made a small flame appear in the palm of your hand and threw it into the stack of wood. You made yourself a drink of lemonade,gin,and apricot brandy,quite the delicious mix,before grabbing a hotdog and sitting down to roast your hotdog.Pretty soon the rest of the gang was sitting around laughing and telling stories. “Back when Steve and I were in the war.I wasn’t the greatest of influences.We once stole all the shaving cream and replaced it with whipped cream.We had to do 200 pull ups everyday for 2 weeks,but it was well worth it.” Bucky said chuckling. “Well well well Mr.America does have a mischievous side.” Loki said. Steve blushed while saying “It wasn’t me.It was all Bucky’s idea.” “Oh come on now Capsicle be truthful.We all know you enjoyed it,afterall who doesn’t like a bit of mischief now and then?” Tony said 

“I think my best one was when my mother,my sister,myself,and a small group of friends all went to an expo.When we got to the hotel we went down to the pool unfortunately there was a group of assholes down there hogging the whole pool and just being idiots.We found out that they were staying in a room just down the hall from us.To get revenge we made signs with there room number on them saying that they were having a party and that they were giving away frisbees and T-shirts. We hung the signs all over the hotel. Throughout the night we heard people going and knocking on their door hoping for a party.In the morning we called the assholes and asked if they had any frisbees left.They just said fuck you and hung up.” you finished your story chuckling.”Why does that sound like something Loki would do?” Clint said. “Because it is something I would do Katniss.” Loki said “Ohh someone’s been brushing up on their mortal movies.” Tony stated. The stories and fun went on long into the night before you all decided that you had to get some rest for the fair tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter was so much fun to write.I'm not kidding about the lemonade,gin,and apricot brandy it is delicious,but only if you are of age.Next chapter will be up soon I hope.Thanks for all the kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted.Its semi based on where I used to vacation and the festivities that happened.I'm not 100% how I'm going to go with this relationship wise yet and will most likely end up keeping it more friends than anything.


End file.
